Rin
"The hell did you just say to me?" — Rin Harada Rin (原田凛) is an intelligent, delinquent-like second-year student at Shujinko Academy. Rough and reserved, she is typically known for her obsession with Shōnen Jump ''and ramen'', and is the love interest of Shun and Quinn. She is also the only character in the main cast that is an orphan. Appearance Rin, by all means, looks and acts like a delinquent. She wears the girls' uniform without the vest or ribbon, and often has her shirt partially unbuttoned. Both sleeves are rolled up and she is usually seen with her hands in her pockets. She wears her skirt at the longest possible length, which reaches down to her ankles. Her hair is of medium-length with a long fringe and is usually down, although Rin sports a ponytail at times. The color is a natural black, which goes against the bleached hairstyles many delinquents have. Abilities Rin's telepathic abilities seem to be innate, but it is a skill that she is unable to control freely. She constantly hears the thoughts of those in her immediate vicinity, whether or not she wants to. An overload of thoughts can cause migraines. However, most characters are susceptible to her mind-reading unless they deliberately think of random things to throw her off. The only exception to this are characters with negation powers, like Quinn. Rin is able to focus into a person's thoughts when they make eye contact with her. It can also be assumed that Rin uses the thoughts of her classmates to cheat on tests, which explains her high grades but poor studying habits; she is in denial about this accusation. In a physical sense, Rin has brute strength and often uses force to achieve higher standing. Her looks can also come off as visibly intimidating. Many people, including her teachers, fall victim to Rin's threatening aura. Personality Rin is a tough and guarded person, but typically lets down her defences in the presence of things she likes. Although she's usually passive and tends to avoid conflict, she can easily resort to violence if the situation becomes too much to handle. She has a habit of glaring at people who question her. Relationships Rin and Shun were childhood friends before he had to move away in junior high. Although she doesn't trust him as much after he developed a habit of teleporting away before she can read his thoughts, Rin thinks fondly of Shun and seeks out what's best for him. She gets angry when Shun doesn't lean on her as much as he should. The two later pursue a romantic relationship after reconciling their differences. Rin is later introduced to Quinn, as a protective measure by Shun. She's initially bewildered by the fact that Quinn seems to have no thoughts, and assumes that her abilities have disappeared. She later realizes that Quinn has the ability to nullify powers, and seeks out his company more often for some 'peace and quiet'. She expresses interest when he becomes romantically involved with her, but at odds over choosing between him and Shun. A lone wolf by default, it might be difficult to imagine Rin with many friends, if any at all. However, she's often in the company of her classmates and peers, such as Setsuko, Michiko, Hisako, and Akira. She also chooses Satoshi as her main victim for teasing, although it's not stated why. She is also seen bickering with members of the Vanilla student council often, particularly Ayame and''' Emiko'. Backstory Rin befriended Shun at a young age, and spent most of her waking time with him. The two found similar qualities in each other in that they were never like the 'normal' kids. After Shun moved away without her knowledge, all of Rin's immediate family was brutally murdered by a gang locally called the ''Akuma. The group's goal, as described by their leader (a woman with 'silver hair and red eyes'), was to kill off families of gifted children and then later recruit the orphan into their gang as "one of them". Traumatized and angry, Rin swore vengeance on the Akuma and would spend most of her adolescence acting out after the loss of her family. Before moving to Kobe to reunite with Shun, Rin lived alone in a one-room apartment on welfare assistance. Gallery 20th Century Fashion.jpg Rin.jpg table flip.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast